


【群像】死了一百万次的猫

by wg23333



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wg23333/pseuds/wg23333
Summary: 跪求一死的古怪猫咪gtl和自虐怪医大学生zddd的都市故事小集锦。灵感来自《活了一百万次的猫》。全是我编的，里面有的行为我不提倡也许会填坑
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding, Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan/Shi "ming" Sen-Ming, Hung "Karsa" Hao-Hsuan/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo, Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song, Shi "Ming" Sen-Ming/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo





	1. (一)【松翔松】喜欢是爱吗

人生是这样的无趣。  
林炜翔有些傲慢的这样想，一边吐掉了嘴里的泡沫抬头往杯子里面接水，镜子里面那张叼着牙刷的脸看起来却一点也不聪明。  
每天准时被闹钟叫醒，刷牙洗脸，然后拿上书包出门，路就这么一条，目的地也一样，行道树也还是那么一排。  
汽车尾气糊到脸上，他皱了皱眉。  
一切全都一模一样，包括后面会准时会出现在左边人行道边的身影，他的眼睛不自觉的往那个方向看，六点三十五，一辆橘色的自行车准时掠过两座大厦之间缝隙的天空。  
车上少年的短发被风吹起，他的视线也随之飞扬。  
“看什么呢？”这时右边身体突然被人拽住了，他转过头映入眼帘的是黑漆漆的长发，女生身材匀称高挑，和他相近的身高让对方也拥有一双长腿，脸上裸妆精致，是级花舒婷，或者更直接一点来说是他的女朋友。  
当时他还没有减肥怎么也和帅不搭边，追到舒婷的时候旁边的蹲着的兄弟都羡了一句牛逼，可他却有种失落，说不上来，只能不上不下的卡在喉咙里。  
可能是当时蹲在一起喝的那罐啤酒还没喝完就失手掉地上滚出去了吧。

他走进班里，把空空的书包往桌肚里一塞，刚拉开椅子往下坐就听到学习委员在吆喝着交作业。  
最后一排自然没什么作业好交，他也习惯当没听见。旁边的兄弟却从座位上起来，手里拿着作业本就往女学委手里塞，然后在女孩的诧异眼神里嘻嘻笑起来。  
追个人不仅要写情书还要写作业，傻逼一个。  
他转过头边把路上买的包子往嘴里塞，边听着旁边对昨天曼联对巴萨的比赛的滔滔不绝，眼睛却不自觉的往前排瞟，刘青松正坐在正数第三排伏案疾书。  
那群前二十总是为分座位排队去办公室抗议，就连舒婷也曾在他面前为此气了几天，他这样想着突然觉得有点好笑。似乎是也笑出了声，等他转头就发现旁边人都看着他说他傻了，低头发现摊开在两桌中间的本子，里面女孩摆着诱惑的姿势。  
于是他掩饰性的咳了一声，伸手把小薄书从旁边桌上捞过来，“借我看看。”

刘青松和他是发小，穿一条裤子长大的，冬天一起嗦冰凌子夏天一起骑自行车的那种，当时后面还有俩辅助轮，骑起来呼啦呼啦的响。  
他们小巷子里有群野猫，公共宠物，一群小孩蹲那能逗一下午，刘青松最喜欢中间那只浑身雪白眼睛长得像狐狸的，经常在那咪咪咪咪的唤，不过很可惜人根本不理他。  
“小白眼狼。”他还记得当时刘青松那天特地偷切了半条家里刚用清水煮好的鱼拿过去，那只猫吃完只舔舔爪子就往墙头跳，连余光都懒得给，气得刘青松直跺脚。  
后面刘青松毫不令人意外的挨了顿教育，两人见面的时候他却仍振振有词，而且在勾搭白猫的事业上似乎不但没有放弃反而更加狗仔的弄了个相机追着拍，“我以后一定要在家里养很多很多，各色各样的猫！”  
但舒婷却不是很喜欢猫。

舒婷不和他同班，两人只得每节课间站在走廊拉小手，刚开始他还为此郁闷后面却觉得这样也挺好。最起码不用时不时看到刘青松那张司马脸。  
不知道什么时候刘青松不再和他形影不离，而且好像连路边的猫也不招惹了。  
他的猫缘很好，往往只要他一走过去就能听见猫献媚的冲他叫，刘青松常常一边沾他红利一边嘴什么傻逼总是吸引傻逼。但是那只白猫对于他的亲和力却完全免疫，它神出鬼没，偶尔面对到刘青松的镜头也跑得像一阵风，以致于洗出来的照片总是只有残缺不全的半个影。  
有一天那阵风突然停在了马路中间。  
两人总是在一起，那时也不例外，当时刘青松似乎是哭了，两只肉手一个劲的抹脸，他急得团团转也安慰不好人。  
后面怎么处理的他不记得了，他只记得后面在他每次听见喵喵叫蹲下去要摸的时候刘青松都快步走开。  
“珍惜就是远远观望，不要触碰。”有一天刘青松这么对他说，手里还拿着新卷子。

他同舒婷一直如胶似漆。“快三年了也不觉得厌？”，对于旁边兄弟的疑惑他只觉得诧异，后面才反应过来意思是什么得不到的才是最好的云云。他不够聪明，干事也很容易一根筋。  
但是舒婷是个很好的很值得喜欢的女孩，这他还是清楚的。  
“你想去什么学校？”有一天舒婷这么问他，那天考完了一模，出了大门两人一直牵着手，风里裹挟着即将到来的盛夏。  
他皱了皱眉，“没想。”  
舒婷却有些生气，“你这么大人了对自己事一点都不上心”念着念着又转成对梦中情校的向往。  
他却不由自主的想，那刘青松呢?他考得怎么样，他最近为什么不来上课，他想去什么学校?  
又想起来那句硬邦邦的“与你无关”，他突然有些失语。  
“呀！猫！”  
他突然到旁边舒婷一声叫，她一边还往他怀里钻。  
那是一只白色的猫，跑得快得像风。路灯渐次亮起，他转头去看，冥冥之中像是有感应，那只猫也似乎是在等他。  
路灯给它镀了层金边，茫茫黑暗中它好似幽冥使者，白猫抬起头来，狐狸一般的眼在灯下泛着熟悉的光。  
他一时愣在原地，等回过神来那只猫早就不见了。

他似乎是有了重新和刘青松联系的理由，当晚理直气壮的拿起手机发了一面消息。第二天早上起床点开却发现对面只有一句，“嗯”。  
那种并不久违的失落又重新光顾，他把手机丢到一边闭上眼睛。  
前段时间刘青松开始频繁旷课，明明刘青松自愿遵照班主任安排坐到前面去的时候他心里多有不忿，现在却又莫名其妙的担忧和焦躁。  
那天他在车棚堵住了人，对着刘青松的半垂的眼帘说，“你干嘛最近不上课?”  
却得到了句，“与你无关。”  
刘青松的眼睛根本没看他，最后抬眼只是见他不动推着车绕出去了。  
他一时之间竟无法言语，生气责怪都失去立场，于是一瞬间失去了追问了勇气和理由，像是一个吹得鼓胀的气球，被针一刺，就破了。  
明明他们是发小，是相伴至此的朋友，在他原来的想法里还要一直相扶相携直到生命尽头的，怎么就变成无关了?  
他想不明白为什么，却很明确的感到生气和委屈，他想以后都不要再和刘青松扯上关系。  
结果今天却还是这样。

六月很快来到，骄阳带着酷暑拍到他脸上，在燥热的空气里他完成了高考，即使对着整张卷子他写不出几个字。  
后面他就和几个邻座兄弟带着各自女友一群人热热闹闹往去海边玩，几个人坐了大巴，中间舒婷恶心得厉害他又满车的借晕车药。  
夜幕降临的时候一行人终于到达旅馆，舒婷和他两人挤一个单间，晚上背靠背躺在床上却被对方命令不许过界，他无奈地叹口气。  
那边舒婷似乎有些认床，翻来覆去的怎么都睡不着，皮肤摩擦的时候简直是煎熬。  
他记得舒婷的身体柔软又好摸，胸脯真如蜜桃一样能抓满手，而且现在对方还就躺在旁边，这样想着浑身都热起来。舒婷似乎终于睡着，他起身想去自行解决，坐起来看到满地的月光却顿住了，眼前突然闪过刘青松的脸，眼睛闭着，有些郁郁的。  
像是从头到脚被泼了一桶凉水。  
于是他突然动弹不得了。

刘青松似乎考得很好，于是连一起拿通知书的机会也没了。  
七月的太阳似乎就悬在头顶，手机插在兜里热得吓人，甚至连拿出来说一句“你选得哪？”也让他觉得烫手。  
回去的路上他突然想起来他把逃晚自习的刘青松堵在车棚里的那天下午，面对他的质问刘青松始终一言不发。他正洋洋得意时却听见耳边有人说，“你以为你能考些什么东西？”  
刘青松声音平静他却像是被踩到痛处一样骤然发作，不过刘青松这一次没有再哄他，“我想去哪，我要做什么都与你无关。”  
一瞬间脑子乱成一团，连下面的语句也无从组织。  
看着刘青松骑上车，他只仓皇地说，“你要去哪？”  
多年以后他早不记得刘青松当时有没有回头，好像有又好像没有，不过那都不重要，历历在目的只有刘青松逐渐淡去的背影。  
这时街上有风过，热的气流将他挟裹扭曲。

“你觉得呢？”每次讲完故事那只白猫总是要来这么一句，似乎是某种口癖。  
可很不巧这次的对象是个闷葫芦，“也许吧。”卓定想了想又加一句，“这个只有他们两个才知道。”  
白猫抬起头想想也是，于是就趴倒继续睡了。


	2. (二)【史喻史】鸽子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是青春校园向，主史喻史，辅咖水，咖明，穿插天卓

喻文波记得自己曾经是有一只猫的。  
白色的皮毛，狐狸一样的眼睛，整天神出鬼没，闹得他和史森明在巷子里面拐圈追。  
史森明大他两岁，初二时候转学来了他们班，两人志趣相投不过两节课就熟络起来，到晚上就一起背书包放学了。  
他后来总算想起来好奇问史森明怎么了，史森明只告诉他自己得了病在医院里面躺着，不得已误了学，他也不疑有他，只边点头边说以后我罩着你。  
比起他史森明弱的像只小鸡，胳膊腿细的像麻秆，稍微一运动就满脸通红，再加上自从上了高中没有体育考试后更不论是在电脑还是书桌前面都一样长坐不起。  
有天他们课间闹腾一群人突发奇想要他去抱史森明，说他腰细得女人，他没注意到被史森明眼睛一瞪全收敛下来的同学，只感觉那个吱哇乱叫的人真的很轻，双脚离地的瞬间什么你废物你肯定不行都没了，也不知道是不是怕摔就闭眼缩着整个人硬的像石头，连骨头都硌人。

那时候大街小巷都在打lol，电四天天爆满排队都十五分钟起步，对于这种全民化游戏他一向抱着特有的不屑，反应在脸上就嘴角翘起但只有一边，要不是史森明那逼在课间死缠烂打央着陪他一把，他怎么可能在网吧通宵？  
这个游戏似乎为他而生，他上手的出乎意料的快，而且还是当时一团乱的下路，一晚上双排连胜后看着电脑上面的victory他转头拿水，史森明那畜生却同时公屏扣字，“你不觉得自己像柴犬吗？”  
切出去查，上面赫然写着就一种日本土狗。于是他直接转头把旁边史森明的脑袋扭到了胳膊弯里，“你他妈再说一遍试试。”  
本来他以为史森明是个低段败犬，后面打者打着才知道对方有个电一钻一大号，前面只是换着小号陪他玩。  
“哟，明神点点，带带我啊兄弟。”  
但一眼望去游戏好友列表里也就寥寥几人，还加上了他和喻文波的小号，噢，连他也几乎忘了那时候史森明并不擅长交际，在班里甚至也没几个说话的。有天他请假没来上学，中间趁课间来取书的时候看到热闹的课间里史森明只一个人坐在角落，脑袋往窗户边靠，眉间是冰的裂纹。  
史森明最擅长的英雄是并不热门的泰坦，打法风格激进到有些偏激，闭麦情况下鲜有队友能跟上他的节奏，但喻文波正好有一手德莱文，也许是网吧里随着技能释放总碰在一起的胳膊，也许是某种特有的默契，他们清楚的知道对方下一步的走位和技能释放时机，默契无间的配合让对线杀穿区里少有敌手。  
史森明真的不当人，在对面水晶爆炸的时候还带头虐泉最后骗得他冲泉抗死。  
“嘻嘻嘻我怎么知道它打你。”史森明在他老招锁喉下笑得打颠，电脑自动进入结算界面，蓝紫的光映得史森明面若好女，于是他一下晃了神。  
清晨的时候比一天中任何一个时间都冷，在加上通宵后的虚软和寒，让他不由把拉链往上拉到了头，转头就看见现在正一个劲缩脖子的史森明，为了好看初秋那人就只穿了件卫衣。  
他叹口气把外搭脱下来披到了对方身上，“耍什么帅啊崽种。”  
“哎，你看你看。”史森明拽着他胳膊要他抬头，“在屋顶那边，看啊傻逼。”  
那是一只几乎融入天空的猫，在墙头悠闲骄矜的踱步，转过头来一对金色的狐狸眼。

史森明职业颜狗，嘴上说着博爱实际上一堆野猫里追着跑的只有这只，连交朋友玩的也清一色帅哥潜力股。  
当然他没有说自己是潜力股的意思，他喻文波本来就是帅哥。  
这样想的时候他感觉自己好像又站在镜子前，对着里面努了努嘴，脑子里面全是今天的我也是一样的帅气逼人。  
拿毛巾抹了脸，匆匆拿了书包往外跑，到了教室坐下找史森明伸手要作业抄，三个步骤一气呵成。  
其实史森明成绩也并不很好，但胜在人际网强，作业答案总源源不断的往他手机上汇。抬头交本子的时候还能看到他正和收作业的课代表聊得热火朝天。  
隔壁班的洪浩轩严君泽总跑来找他，即使在短短课间也不耽误他们几个伸头叫史森明出去勾肩搭背上厕所，史森明还笑嘻嘻的往两人身上粘，真就好兄弟并排走堵路惹人烦。  
这么想着他手不自知的用力，回过神来只看到钢笔尖在纸上留下的大片墨水印，”我靠!“

史森明真的是个傻逼，一个班级照能笑得像小学生出去春游，他对着刚刚发下来的照片这样想，当时才刚开学，史森明还牢牢的粘着他，下课放学就连拍照片也站在一起，也许是对新班级的兴奋，在照片拍不到的地方史森明抓着他的胳膊，劲大的他有点疼。  
不过好在最后他还是笑得相当的得体，看起来正好调和了史森明那个不和谐因素，这么想着他的手不自觉的在那张脸上扣了扣。  
史森明那个傻逼无聊的要命，天天上学见面周末也一起钻网吧，就那这人还天天qq 高强度戳人，连陪我出去逮猫都能一发一大串，颠三倒四的，断句又奇怪，他拿起衣服下楼的时候想大概只有他忍得了史森明。  
周六的早上有点冷，他缩了缩身子往下一路跑，穿过昏暗的楼道然后在门口视野突然打开，史森明站在那里低头等他，似乎是开始养起了生，初秋的天裹了个袄子，看到他连扣子都没扣起来的衬衫竟然问，“你不冷吗？”  
冷就得裹得像球吗？  
他翻了个白眼，“傻逼还想不想打游戏找猫？”  
“嘻嘻干你娘勒嘻嘻。”  
每天早上都有人放鸽子，现在它们正在天上乱飞，他也不知道它们有没有方向和首领，抬头只看到一大片雪白的羽翼。  
然后远处史森明的声音传来，“傻逼你人呢？”  
“这儿呢。”他转头追上。

喻文波非常的不爽，明明大家都是兄弟他一向来者不拒现在竟然有点烦躁，他不愿意承认但连挥双斧的德莱文对于突然变成同学四排都感到非常的不适应。  
不过好在带上严君泽和洪浩轩，中单栓条狗都能赢。  
在久违的自家水晶爆炸后他发现自己并不懊恼，甚至为了有借口停下而暗暗高兴。没想到先说不打了的是洪浩轩，他对着闹成一团的史森明和严君泽笑嘻嘻的说太累了明天还有考试，还有，“我就先走啦。”  
一并走的还有依依不舍但也不好再留的严君泽，走之前还转头嘱咐，“你也别打了，早睡啊小明。”  
他心里骂了句傻逼，但是马上又换上一副平常脸，转头对着排队界面，“我们开？”  
不过没人告诉他他现在又是一副柴犬样。  
当然史森明也不知道。  
后面游戏撞车的时候洪浩轩帮他喷了甩锅给他的彩笔队友，再加上对方的svp，于是他很自然的和洪浩轩加了好友。  
出乎意料的是那人真的很健谈，尤其是在这样造化弄人的国服组排后，而且他也看东京喰种。  
过几天两人双排的时候莫名其妙的谈起最近的同性恋大游行，不过这话题转换也太快，明明好像上面还在挑刺mf的新皮肤？他这么想着于是第一瞬间没来及回话，就看到对面对话框里一字字的“我觉得挺恶心的”“两一样的搞什么啊”“怎么插啊”“不会得艾滋吗”。  
于是他突然沉默了。  
“嗯.”  
“我也这么觉得.”

史森明身体很弱，不只是前面腰细的像女的一样这么简单，他完不成基本的男高中生体能训练，甚至在冲完一千米后直接晕了过去。  
作为他在班里最好的朋友于是喻文波很自然的担起了扛狗比去医务室的责任，和操场上被正午太阳烧得橡胶味不同的是里面很凉快，窗户还往里拉风，前后贯通的气流让他整个人都不自觉的眯起眼来。  
“你觉得这个世界上真有同性恋吗？”史森明醒了，谁也不知道为什么他一睁眼就冷不丁的来了这么一句。也许是刚跑完步，史森明流海都粘在额头上了显得他眼睛更大，而那对眼珠子现在正明晃晃的看着他。  
“怎么可能啊？”他人懵了，同时又莫名的感到恐慌，以致于他强行别开了自己的眼睛，“两个大男人有什么意思啊？”  
过半天才听到旁边有一个声音，它这么说，“嗯……你说的对。”然后又补了句，“确实。”  
他转过头去，只看到史森明扭过去的背影。

史森明在游戏里面认识了个人，说着是个辅助名字却是衡阳第一adc，“我和你说是个帅哥哦。”那天史森明这么说，还傻乎乎的笑着，然后在对面抬手叉掉了他的双排邀请，“高三了，我要下啦。狗比拜拜。”  
于是他也说好，关了电脑跑去桌子前写练习题，睡前也不知道是出于什么样的心理去查了史森明战绩，然后发现他那个艾迪西双排了一晚，对方打ad他打辅助，锤石机器人泰坦连成一串，而且现在显示的还是正在游戏。  
他直接切到qq页面发了一串问号，然后又觉得没意思，索性全部撤回了。  
第二天史森明顶着俩大黑眼圈和他装什么都没发生过，他竟然突然发现也没有理由去逼问，于是只好垂头丧气的走回座位，谁知道后面趴下做了一节课的梦。  
梦里有风有雪有初中窗外的樱花树，还有史森明，他一个人靠墙坐着，看到自己后也没说话，只默默的转过身去了。  
于是喻文波突然从凳子上摔下去了。  
然后在哄堂大笑里举起板凳出去罚站，还被对面班的洪浩轩隔着窗户给他比了个牛逼。

史森明开始越来越频繁的和那个艾迪西排，就两个人，一排一晚上，他也不知道自己是出于什么心态就举着手机躺床上看记录，一局一局的数，然后还要点开看kda。  
最后考完出来的和对方打电话的时候史森明还是笑，似乎有什么开心事，就控制不住的嘻嘻嘻。  
“出来打lol？”他这样问，然后听到对面说，“嘻嘻嘻好啊，可别坑我畜生。”  
“那不会，我又不是那个艾迪西。”他几乎是想也不想的直接答。  
对面似乎是没听懂，接着问，“你说什么啊？ez?”  
“史森明你给我滚吧。”  
最后一局结束的时候他整个人窝在椅子里，像是被抽干了所有力气，“你去哪？”  
“能别问这个吗？就才考完。”史森明喝了水，但是没看他，只抬手关了机子。  
随着等等等等的关机音乐那台机子变成一片黑，于是史森明的脸突然藏在了黑暗里，“这谁知道呢？”  
一片黑里史森明的声音轻飘飘的，“北京？天津？南京？还是就上海？”  
“这我怎么知道。”然后他似乎是想说服自己还是别的什么，又重复了一遍，“这我怎么知道。”  
喻文波觉得痛，他脖子拉得紧紧的，深呼吸个不停。  
但最后他什么也没说。

“你知道吗，就你们班那个史森明，原来是个gay。”在拿通知书前他们初中班群里突发奇想来了这么同校联谊，一群早可能记不得脸的人挤在ktv包厢里说个不停，然后突然有人这么说，像是什么了不得的大新闻。  
他觉得滑稽，一忍再忍，那人却一点自觉都没有，似乎仗着史森明不在场就能口无遮拦，“就在原来学校谈恋爱，跟男的搞，被揭出来了，才来我们学校的。”  
“扯几把淡！”他猛的把酒瓶往桌上一磕，站起来转身就走。  
丝毫没注意手指缝里沾上的黏腻酒液。  
他硬着头皮从那条街上出来往地铁口走，路上他和班长商量完了钱，发完了红包，走着走着整个人却都动不了了。  
远处似乎是有只猫，白毛金瞳，远远的看了他一眼然后就跳走了，短暂到像是幻觉。  
他又想起那天被他和史森明搂在怀里的猫，巷子里黑黢黢的，雨噼噼啪啪的往下打，史森明的身体那样的热，身上味道像极了闭眼乱叫的小羊崽子。天黑得像幕布，雷骤然劈下来，咔嚓声里史森明不由往他这边缩，大概是被挤着了，那只猫像要死了一样扯着嗓子叫。  
喻文波抬起头，明明是大晚上，天上却有大片的鸽子在飞。  
轰轰烈烈的从人们的头上过，大有一去不再回的气势。

后面他去了一个沿海的大学，学生物工程，当然学什么都无所谓，累了就睡睡醒就打英雄联盟，他的生活几乎没有太大变化，除了和他双排的不再是史森明。  
今天导师要实验动物标本，他难得的出去泡了一下午实验室，对着活体动物下手起初还会不适，现在他已经可以很完整剔出它们的整幅骨架了。  
回寝室的路上有大片的樱花，于是他漫无目的的逛了一圈，还看到里面三五成群的小姑娘在拍照片。  
他上楼，哔卡开门，旋即愣在门口。  
一模一样的金色瞳孔，吊着像只狐狸的眼角。  
似乎是他的视线太烧人，脸上的惊讶太过于不加掩饰，一向以迟钝著称的卓定疑惑的转过头，然后才慢吞吞的开口解释，“我从实验楼里捡的。”  
而那只猫躺在卓定动都没动，甚至眼皮都没抬一下。  
他的两只手在别人看不到的背后互相扣，抖得不成样子，然后一个没注意指甲进了肉里钻心的疼。  
但是他听见自己长吐了一口气，只说，“这猫真挺漂亮的。”

这猫真挺漂亮的。  
确实。


End file.
